KyuMin Story
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Bernotalgia dengan benda-benda kenangan yang menjadi saksi cinta mereka. "Kyeopta   ", Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan kain yang tak lain adalah boxer milik Sungmin!. " Suatu saat Kyu akan nikah sama Minnie Hyung." KYUMIN. Yaoi.


**KYUMIN STORY**

(Gak bisa mikirin judul yang tepat)

**Disclaimer:**

Semua Cast hanya milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

**Cast:**

Lee Sungmin

Cho Kyuhyun

**Pair: **

KYUMIN!

**Rated:**

ini masuk T'kan?

**Genre : **

Romance; Humor;Drama

**Author :**

Hana Yuki Namikaze

**WARNING! **

**INI YAOI/BL**…. So, don't like? DON'T READ! Okey? Penggunaan EYD yang seenaknya, kata-kata abal dan sebagainya

* * *

><p><strong>09.30<strong>

Cho Kyuhyun, Namja yang menyebut dirinya sendiri 'sangat TAMPAN' itu tengah berguling-guling gaje diatas kasur empuk berwarna pink. Sambil memeluk bantal guling berwarna senada dengan sprei (Pink) ia berguling dari ujung pinggir kasur ke ujung pinggir kasur lainnya dan kembali berguling ketempat awal, begitu seterusnya. Setelah merasa lelah sendiri dan merasa sedikit mual, ia berhenti tepat ditengah kasur. Ia memeluk erat bantal guling itu dengan wajah sebal dan kecewa.

Padahal hari ini hari libur. Ia telah meminta izin kepada Umma dan Noonanya untuk mengunjungi sang kekasih. Ia sudah begitu semangat untuk melihat namjachingu termanis miliknya itu, eh, tapi yang ia dapatkan hanyalah sebuah apartemen kosong tanpa si penghuni yang ternyata berada dikampusnya. Sepertinya ia lupa bahwa kekasihnya seorang mahasiswa bukan siswa SMA seperti dirinya.

"Aish! Apa para dosen itu tak mengenal tanggal merah!",Sungutnya kesal.

Ia kemudian mengambil ponsel miliknya.

To : My CuteMinimin

MiniMin, cepat pulang T.T

Kyuhyun tak usah menunggu balasan e-mailnya itu, ia tahu sekarang Sungmin sedang ada mata kuliah, untuk mengecek e-mail darinya pun itu masih tanda Tanya.

Ia melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kamar yang identik dengan warna pink itu, menjelajahi apartement mungil milik kekasihnya yang sebenarnya sudah ia hafal betul.

ia membuka pintu kulkas, mencoba mencari sesuatu yang bisa ia makan, walaupun ia belum terlalu lapar. Kyuhyun mengerutu pelan, ketika mendapati kulkas itu penuh dengan bahan makanan yang harus diolah dulu baru bisa ia makan.

No Thanks.

Kyuhyun sudah jera berurusan dengan yang namanya 'memasak', terakhir kali ia memasak, ketika camping waktu SMP. Dan langsung membuat camping yang harusnya berlangsung selama 2 minggu itu harus dipersingkat menjadi 3 hari karena kedashyatan makanan buatannya. Diare,sakit perut, muntah-muntah,pingsan,kejang-kejang,mulut berbusa. benar-benar menakjubkan untuk sebuah makanan.

Ia menyeringai senang mendapati sebungkus roti tawar, bisa untuk cemilanlah. Untuk makan siang, delivery aja.

Dengan sepotong roti tawar di tangannya, ia keluar dari dapur menuju keruang tamu yang merangkup ruang menonton. Sambil mengunyah makanannya ia mulai mengganti-ganti channel TV.

"Siaran apa ini! isinya berita semua.", Ia langsung mematikan TV dan langsung memilih untuk bermain bersama selingkuhan tercintanya, PSP.

~oMo~

SungMinnie

**13.15**

Lee Sungmin, Namja manis dengan tingkat ke- aegyo-an akut itu, kini tengah merapikan buku-bukunya, baru beberapa menit yang lalu dosennya keluar dan sekarang ia harus bersiap-siap untuk mata kuliah lainnya. benar-benar sibuk!. Ketika semuanya telah rapi didalam tas punggungnya, ia mengecek ponsel pink miliknya yang sedari tadi ia silentkan.

"Hm… ada E-mail dari Kyu", gumamnya ketika melihat draft pemberitahuan.

From : My Evil kyu.

Minimin, sekarang aku di apartementmu. Ku pikir kau libur T.T .

* * *

><p>From : My Evil Kyu.<p>

Aku tunggu di apartement.

* * *

><p>From : My Evil Kyu<p>

Minimin, cepat pulang T.T

* * *

><p>Sungmin tersenyum geli melihat isi pesan dari namjachingunya yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu.<p>

"Hyung, kuliah kedua akan segera dimulai" , Teriak seorang namja dari depan pintu ruangan.

Sungmin menatap namja mungil yang tengah menunggunya itu, "Ne". Ia segera melangkah menemui namja yang ia panggil Wookie itu, sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya.

oOoOoOo

Super Junior

***15***

**13.17**

Setelah menghabiskan semangkuk ramen dan beberapa potong pizza yang ia pesan tadi, Kyuhyun memilih untuk tidur-tiduran di kamar Namjachingunya. Tapi kali ini tak ada acara berguling-guling.

Drrrrt…

Dengan cepat ia mengambil ponsel miliknya.

From : My CuteMinimin

Mungkin aku pulang malam, Kyu. Jangan lupa makan. dan jangan mencoba untuk memasak, sebaiknya kau deliver saja :D. Saranghae :* .

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar membacanya. Ia pun segera membalas pesan itu.

* * *

><p>To : My CuteMinimin<p>

Sip Nae Minimin. NADO SARANGHAE.

* * *

><p>Setelah membalas pesan namjachingunya. ia kemudian bangkit dan mulai berkeliling di dalam kamar pink itu.<p>

Ia mendekati sebuah meja yang penuh dengan banyak foto. Ia memperhatikan salah satu foto disitu yang menampilkan seorang namja manis yang tengah memegang gitar dan tersenyum manis kearah kamera. Kyuhyun menyentuh pelan foto itu, betapa ia sangat merindukan namjachingunya itu, walaupun mereka baru beberapa hari tak bertemu karena kesibukkan masing-masing. Tetap saja ia merasa bagaikan sudah tak bertemu berbulan-bulan dengan namja manis itu. Mata foxy yang mampu membuatnya terlena setiap kali memandangnya, rambut hitam yang begitu lembut ketika ia mengelusnya, pipi chubby yang begitu halus, dan jangan lupa bibir pink yang sangat menggoda untuk dicium. Aaaah~~~ Ia begitu merindukan namja yang sudah mencuri hatinya sejak 12 tahun yang lalu itu.

Kemudian Kyuhyun beralih memandang foto yang lain, foto Sungmin dengan teman-temannya, Sungmin dengan keluarganya, dan tentunya foto dirinya dengan sungmin. Bahkan foto ketika ia masih 5 tahun dan Sungmin yang masih 7 tahun pun masih terpajang manis diantara bingkai-bingkai foto yang lain. Ia tersenyum kecil melihat foto itu, dimana ia menggenggam tangan sungmin. Sampai sekarang kehangatan yang mengalir setiap kali ia mengenggam tangan itu tak berkurang sedikit pun.

Kyuhyun mengendarkan pandangannya lagi, mencari sesuatu yang akan menjadi sasaran terkunci pada sebuah benda besar yang berada disudut ruangan, Lemari.

Dengan santai ia melangkah mendekati lemari pink bercorak awan putih itu, bersiap memulai membongkar isi dalamnya.

Kreet…

Kyuhyun tersenyum mendapati banyaknya baju yang tergantung disana dan jangan lupa warna pink masih mendominasi untuk hal itu. Ia melirik sebuah laci yang terletak dibawah rak-rak baju-baju yang terlipat. Ah! Ia sangat yakin ia dapat menebak isi dari laci kecil itu. Seringai mesum tercetak manis diwajah tampan miliknya, dengan cepat ia membuka laci itu.

Bingo!

Seringai mesum miliknya semakin melebar, ia mengambil satu dari beberapa kain disana. Sebuah kain berwarna pink dengan motif kelinci kecil.

"Kyeopta~~~", Ujarnya sambil memperhatikan kain yang tak lain adalah boxer milik Sungmin!. MESUM!.

Ia memandang boxer itu masih dengan seringai mesumnya, membayangkan Sungmin-nya menggunakan boxer pink dengan motif kelinci.

Ia melempar boxer itu kesembarang tempat dan mulai mengambil boxer yang lainnya, mulai berfantasi lagi dengan pikiran mesumnya -_-.

Setelah tak ada lagi kain yang berada di dalam laci itu, ia akan segera menutup lemari tanpa ada niatan untuk memungut kembali boxer-boxer yang ia lempar dan terhamburan di dalam kamar itu. Namun mata cokelatnya menangkap sebuah box besar berwarna pink yang berada di bagian dasar lemari, tertutupi dengan baju-baju yang tergantung. Ia segera mengangkat box itu, kemudian membawanya keatas tempat tidur.

Kyuhyun menatap curiga pada box pink dihadapannya, "Apa isi box ini?", Ia kembali memperhatikan box itu, "Tidak mungkinkan isinya segala macam DVD dan buku porno?", Tentu saja bukan, Sungmin tak mungkin semesum kau#plak.

Perlahan ia membuka penutup box, ia sedikit terkejut melihat isinya yang ternyata berbeda jauh dengan perkiraannya. Dengan lembut ia menyentuh isi box yang berisi benda-benda bersejarah antara ia dan Sungmin. Ia tak menyangka namja manis itu menyimpan benda-benda ini.

Ia menarik keluar sebuah bando pink berbentuk telinga kelinci.

"_Minimin, bando itu cocok denganmu",Ucap seorang namja berusia 13 tahun, sambil menunjuk sebuah bando yang dipajang di sebuah toko aksesoris. "Tunggu sebantar", ia segera berlari masuk kedalam toko aksesoris tersebut. Setelah beberapa menit ia keluar sambil membawa sebuah bando yang ia tunjuk tadi. _

"_Kyu, kau tak perlu membelinya", Protes Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lebar atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai "Aku sudah membelinya minimin, jadi kau harus memakainya"._

_Sungmin menggeleng, menolak permintaan bocah itu, ia sungguh malu memakai bando seimut itu didepan umum. _

_Kyuhyun cemberut melihat penolakkan Sungmin, tanpa persetujuan dari namja manis itu ia langsung memasangkannya pada rambut hitam sungmin. _

"_YA!"_

"_Kau manis sekali, Minimin"._

Kyuhyun tersenyum geli mengingat hal itu, ia masih mengingat jelas wajah merah Sungmin saat itu. Ingatan ketika kencan pertama mereka. Kencan pertama setelah ia menyatakan cintanya pada namja pecinta pink itu dengan penuh keseriusan, membuktikan bahwa ia tak mau dilihat lagi sebagai seorang bocah umur 5 tahun yang selalu mengucapkan 'Saranghae' kepada Sungmin. Pernyataan cinta layaknya seorang dewasa yang sangat menyakini perasaannya.

Kyuhyun kembali menarik sebuah gelang keluar.

_Kyuhyun yang saat itu berusia 8 tahun berlari kecil menemui seorang namja yang tengah menyiram bunga ,"Minimin… LIhat yang Kyu punya", Ujarnya sambil memperlihatkan sesuatu. _

_Mata sungmin langsung berbinar melihat benda yang ada di atas telapak tangan Kyuhyun, yang ternyata sebuah gelang manic-manik yang terbuat dari kayu dengan ukiran-ukiran manis dan tentunya berwarna pink, "Cantiknya~~~". _

_Melihat Hyung kesayangannya seperti menyukai benda itu, kyuhyun tersenyum kecil, " Minimin mau?"._

_Namja manis itu mengangguk semangat. _

"_Kyu akan kasih sama Minimin. Tapi Minimin harus cium Kyu dulu", Ujarnya sambil menunjuk pipinya tak lupa dengan sedikit kedipan genit. _

_Sungmin hanya memasang wajah cemberutnya, " Genit!" _

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, betapa genitnya ia ketika kecil. Dan masih terbawa sampai sekarang sih.

Ia memasukkan kembali gelang dan bando itu kedalam box, melihat-lihat lagi segala benda penuh kenangan yang berada didalam. Sebuah kotak kecil yang dilapisi dengan beludru pink menarik perhatiannya. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil itu. Kotak kecil yang ia berikan pada Sungmin sekitar 3 tahun lalu. Kotak kecil yang isinya sekarang berada di jari manisnya dan jari manis Sungmin, cincin couple. Cincin yang ia beli setelah beberapa bulan menyisihkan uang jajannya dan harus berpuasa dalam membeli kaset-kaset game memberikan cincin yang bukan cincin murahan yang cepat rusak, tidak terlalu mahal juga sih. Pokoknya cincin yang mampu bertahan sampai sebuah cincin yang lebih indah menggantinya kelak.

Kyuhyun membuka kotak itu, awalnya ia mengira akan mendapati kotak itu kosong, tapi ternyata ia menemukan sebuah cincin dari plastic berwarna pink.

_Kyuhyun kecil berlari menuju rumah yang berada di samping rumahnya. Ke rumah baru yang beberapa bulan lalu di isi oleh keluarga Lee. _

"_Ahjuma, Kyu mau bertemu Minnie Hyung" Ucapnya pada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah membaca majalah. _

_Wanita itu terlihat sedikit terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba masuk dan memanggilnya, kemudian tersenyum maklum"Minnie ada di kamarnya. Masuk saja Kyuhyunnie", Ujarnya._

_Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju sebuah kamar, "Hyung, Kyu datang", Ujarnya sambil membuka pintu kamar berwarna pink yang serupa dengan warna kamar tersebut. _

_Sungmin yang saat itu tengah tidur-tidur sambil membaca majalah anak- anak langsung terbangun dan tersenyum manis pada bocah yang berjalan mendekatinya itu. _

_Bocah berusia 5 tahun itu segera menaiki ranjang Sungmin dan duduk tepat dihadapan namja manis itu. _

"_Ada apa Kyu?", Tanya Sungmin ketika Kyuhyun menatapnya begitu intens._

_Kyuhyun segera menarik tangan kanan Sungmin, memasangkannya sebuah cincin berwarna pink pada jari manisnya. "Dengan begini hyung sudah jadi milik Kyu", Ujarnya senang._

_Sungmin memperhatikan cincin yang sekarang bertengker dijarinya. _

" _Suatu saat Kyu akan nikah sama Minnie Hyung. Jadi selama kita belum nikah, cincin itu sebagai tanda bahwa Minnie Hyung sudah menjadi milik kyu", Jelasnya. _

_Sungmin hanya mengangguk-ngangguk mendengar penjelasan Kyuhyun._

Kyuhyun kembali tertawa. Betapa polosnya ia dulu dan betapa imutnya namjachingunya.

Ia menaruh kembali kotak tersebut, dengan perlahan ia mengembalikan box itu kedalam lemari, tak mau merusak benda-benda penuh kenangan. Setelah itu ia kembali melanjutkan acara menjelah kamar Sungmin. Sekarang ia berdiri di meja yang berisi tumpukkan boneka-boneka yang tertata rapi. Boneka-boneka yang rata-rata pemberiannya itu. Ia memperhatikan boneka kelinci pink kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah tumpukkan. Boneka pertama yang ia berikan pada namjachingunya.

_Tok..tok…tok…_

_Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dengan sedikit gemetar berusaha membendung air mata yang akan keluar dari mata cokelatnya yang sudah sembab. _

_KLEEK…_

"_Kyuhyunnie?"_

_Tubuh bocah kecil itu semakin bergetar hebat, mendengar suara lembut dari seorang namja yang kini tepat dihadapannya, "Huaaaaaaaaa… Hiks….Huaaaaaaaa…..",Akhirnya pertahanannya runtuh juga dengan keras ia mulai menangis membuat namja dihadapannya menjadi cemas._

_Dengan air mata yang mengalir deras dan hidung yang mulai memerah, ia menatap sosok namja manis dihadapannya, "Maapin Kyu, Minimin. Hiks… Hiks… Kyu udah jadi anak nakal.", Isaknya sambil menyodorkan sebuah boneka kelinci pink kecil, sebagai tanda permintaan maaf. _

_Minimin atau Sungmin hanya tersenyum kecil melihat perilaku bocah yang mengaku akan menikahinya kelak, ia mengambil boneka itu dan dengan lembut ia mengelus rambut cokelat bocah itu. Tangisan Kyuhyun mulai sedikit mereda, tapi isakan kecil masih terdengar._

"_Minnie sudah memaafkan Kyuhyunnie kok", Ucap Sungmin lembut._

_Manik cokelat itu masih memperhatikan namja manis dihadapannya, "Hiks… Minimin nggak benci hiks …lagi ama Kyu?",Tanyanya._

_Sungmin mengangguk kecil, "Kyuhyunnie tak akan jadi anak nakal lagikan?"_

_Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat._

_CUP_

_Eh! _

"_Itu hadiah karena Kyuhyunnie sudah mau minta maaf dan balasan untuk bonekanya"_

Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, itu adalah pertengkaran pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Ia juga mengingat setelah itu, ia langsung memeluk Noonanya, berterima kasih karena berkat saran Noona kesayangannya itu, ia bisa berbaikan dengan Sungmin + mendapat sebuah ciuman di pipi.

Kyuhyun menarik sebuah boneka beruang besar berwarna pink dengan sebuah pita biru membungkus tumpukkan boneka yang lainnya menjadi berantakan bahkan ada yang jatuh. Ia membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur sambil memeluk boneka besar itu, boneka yang ia berikan kepada Sungmin dengan cara yang berbeda di antara boneka yang lain. Boneka yang ia dapatkan sekitar 2 bulan yang lalu.

"_Aish! Sebaiknya kau menyerah sajalah Kyu", Bujuk Sungmin pada Namjachingunya. _

"_Pokoknya aku harus mendapatkannya Minimin", Ucap Kyuhyun. _

_Ia kembali mencoba membidik dengan benar…._

_Dor!_

_Meleset lagi. "Kyu, Ini sudah yang ke 46 kalinya. Sudahlah", Ujar Sungmin._

_Kyuhyun kembali mencoba membidik kembali, mengabaikan Sungmin yang mencoba untuk menghentikannya. Ia harus bisa membidik kaleng berwarna putih diantara kaleng cokelat. Jika benda itu diam sudah dapat dipastikan dalam 1 tembakan ia dapat melakukannya. Tapi kaleng itu bergerak cepat dari kanan ke kiri kemudian menghilang dan muncul lagi dibagian kanan, begitu seterusnya. Bingung? Kyuhyun juga bingung menjelaskannya #Bug. _

_Mengapa Namja ini begitu bernafsu menembak kaleng itu? tentu saja demi hadiah yang akan ia terima bila berhasil menembak kaleng itu. Sebuah beruang besar berwarna pink dengan pita biru yang mmembungkus lehernya. Boneka yang begitu menarik perhatian namjachingunya, Lee Sungmin._

_Sungmin hanya mengela napas melihat Kyuhyun yang begitu ngotot mau memberikan boneka itu padanya. Boneka itu memang sangat manis dan ia memang begitu menyukainya. Tapi kalau namjachingu-mu sudah berusaha melakukannya sebanyak 46-eh sekarang 47 kali dan belum berhasil, kau tak tega jugakan. walaupun ia senang melihat Kyuhyun yang berjuang demi dirinya. _

_Dor. Yang ke 48 kali. MELESET._

"_Arrgh!", Erangnya frustasi karena belum bisa menembak tujuannya. _

"_Sudahlah Kyu.", Bujuk Sungmin lagi._

"_Tenanglah Minimin. Aku pasti mendapatkannya untukmu. Biar sampai 100 kali pun"._

_Kyuhyun bersiap membidik lagi,'3…2…1'_

_DOR…._

_PLANK!_

_Hening. Kyuhyun menatap tak percaya pada kaleng putih yang kini telah menghilang dari barisan kaleng-kaleng cokelat yang bergerak cepat. Dia melirik Sungmin disampingnya yang juga menatap dirinya dengan senyuman lebar._

"_Akhirnya!"_

"_Chukaee!"_

"_Kau hebat nak!" _

"_Cihuuui…. Demi kekasih nih!"_

"_Aaah… Romantisnya"_

_Kyuhyun dan Sungmin langsung menoleh kebelakang, kesumber teriakan-teriakan tak jelas. Mereka mendapati begitu banyak orang yang berkumpul. Sepertinya perjuangan Kyuhyun yang ngotot bahkan sampai 48 kali berhasil menarik perhatian banyak orang. _

_Sungmin langsung tertunduk malu sedangkan Kyuhyun dengan bangganya malah melambaikan tangan layaknya seorang selebriti -_-._

Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil mengingat perjuangannya untuk mendapatkan boneka beruang. Perjuangan yang sangat keras, namun tak sekeras dan sesusah perjuangannya untuk menjaga hubungannya dengan Sungmin. Hubungan yang berlangsung sejak 4 tahun dan cinta yang terus berkembang selama 12 tahun, bukan berarti hubungan mereka berjalan dengan mulus begitu saja. Kyuhyun akui dia memang sosok yang kekanak-kanakan dan egois dan terkadang karena sifatnya inilah ia sering bertengkar dengan Sungmin, bahkan sempat putus beberapa kali(paling lama 4 hari kemudian balik lagi). Namun dari pertengkaran-pertengkaran itulah mereka semakin mengenal sisi lain dari diri masing-masing. Membuat mereka semakin mengerti akan arti keberadaan dari pasangan masing-masing.

^O^u^3^

Kyu Umin

OoOoO

**18.20**

Sungmin menghela napas pelan mendapati apartementnya yang kini berantakan. Di meja ruang tamunya kini penuh dengan percikan kuah ramen dan bungkus pizza. Ia berjalan kelantai 2, tempat kamarnya berada. Dengan pelan Sungmin membuka pintu kamarnya dan langsung mendapati Kyuhyun tengah tertidur sambil memeluk boneka beruang pink miliknya. Sungmin tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati namja itu.

Sungmin tersenyum kecil, dalam keadaan seperti itu namjachingunya terlihat damai. Ia jadi tak tega membangunkannya.

Sret…

Sungmin mengernyit ketika merasakan dirinya menginjak sesuatu, ia menunduk dan mendapati bahwa ia menginjak boxer hitam dengan gambar kelinci pada bagian belakang.

'Rasanya ini sudah dicuci. Kok ada disini?', Pikirnya bingung. Ia langsung mengendarkan pandangannya.

Boxernya dimana-mana. ada yang diatas meja belajarnya, di tumpukkan bonekanya, di kumpullan foto dan dilantai.

"CHO KYUHYUN!"

**END**

Cerita aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. Padahal sedang demam T.T, tapi nekat nyalain leppie dan mulai mengetik. Demam,pilek,batuk,sakit gigi, komplikasi yang sempurna. Untuk **My Bad Husband**, Hana usahain minggu ini udah update.

Review?


End file.
